


I feel like I'm drowning

by m1cahelle



Series: Take my hands before I kill [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Another poetry thing, F/F, sort of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1cahelle/pseuds/m1cahelle
Summary: Since when does the hunter bow before its prey? Since when does a Queen capitulate to her subordinates?





	I feel like I'm drowning

The air seemed to vibrate everytime she entered the room and to be honest Lilith had a hard time breathing once she could literally _smell_ what Zelda was up to. Like a lovesick mortal with too little self control she felt herself slip into that known feeling of apodyopsis. Her eyes never leaving any of Zelda’s curves - heavenly, no, hellishly good. Almost too good to be true.

She motioned for Zelda to join her on the bed, already craving to positively ravish her. To fuck her right into that soft mattress of hers. Not as a measure for punishment, but as a reward for always serving her Queen just right.

They repeated themselves. Fell into old habits over and over again. They wanted to stop whatever it was they had, long ago so it wouldn’t interfere with their professional relationship as High Priestess and Queen. Equals or not, it wouldn’t reflect well on neither of them if anyone ever found out what they were up to behind closed doors. Reputations, everything was always about their fucking positions. But as soon as Zelda brought her delicious mouth to her earlobe and bit down just careful enough so it wouldn’t exactly hurt her, but hard enough to awake that certain sense of animalistic reflex in her, Lilith couldn’t help but take her in once again.

It was funny how Zelda had her wrapped around her finger with that perfect little cunt of hers. And although she was usually the one getting served with multiple orgasms Lilith felt somehow bound to her. Since when does the hunter bow before its prey? Since when does a Queen capitulate to her subordinates? Maybe she shouldn’t have told her they were equals after all. Maybe she had made a mistake, but it felt oh so right to relish in its consequences.

It was pathetic how Zelda was the one bathed in sweat, but Lilith shivered in the cold night air of Zelda's room. Internally though. When would she realize that the hunter would always depend on its prey?

No feast without a hunt. No flesh without a body.

How funny and how pathetic was that?  
Her hand on one of those perfect breasts, nibbling, tasting, relishing in her lover's stifled moans. What an excellent strategy to hunt. What an exciting way to _feast_.


End file.
